


Smiles and Sunshine

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [31]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: “Babe, no, you can’t get another plant.” “Why not?” “There’s six in the cart already, and we have five at home as it is.” “But he has a smiley face on his pot!” for elorcan plsss (also i would rlly love it if lorcan was the plant afficionado)
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485092
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Smiles and Sunshine

Elide pushed the oversized cart around the home and garden centre, Lorcan perusing the aisles ahead of her. They’d come here for some things for their back deck renovation and Had got what they really needed but now they were caught up in the plant section.

For all Lorcan’s hard, broody, bastardness he somehow was blessed with an affinity with plants. They thrived under his care and he loved watching them do so. So Elide wasn't surprised that they had ended up here, just… quietly resigned. Using her elbows as support Elide pushed off the floor and rode the trolley a few feet.

She pulled to a stop as Lorcan picked up yet another plant. “Babe, no, you can’t get another plant.” 

“Why not?” He asked, inspecting the leaves. 

“There’s six in the cart already, and we have five at home as it is,” Elide explained pointing at the items in the cart.

“But he has a smiley face on his pot!” Lorcan said, turning the pot so Elide could see it.

A bubbling laugh escaped her lips and she shook her head. “It has a smiley face on it?”

“ _He_ does,” Lorcan said and he put said plant in the trolley. “And _he_ is also half price.”

“Ah, I see,” Elide mused. “But the smiley face is the main reason. Of course.”

Lorcan gave her one of his lopsided smiles. “You know me. All smiles and sunshine all the time.”

Elide snorted but just kept pushing the trolley, not even bothering to fight him on the plant purchases. If it made him happy why would she say no to him?


End file.
